Fleur's Falcon
by xoxoVanillaOrchidxoxo
Summary: The story of Fleur Delacour's wedding to Bill Weasley, written for the International Wizarding School Championship


**A/N: Written for the International Wizarding School Championship.**

 **Thanks to Liz Jean Tonks for Beta Reading!**

 **School:** Beauxbatons

 **Year:** Year 1

 **Theme:** Expecto Patronum

 **Main Prompt:** 6). Fleur Delacour [Character]

 **Side Prompts:** 5). "You're my very own prince charming," she said. [Speech]

 **Word Count:** 1537

* * *

Today was the day Fleur had been waiting for.

Despite all of the craziness that she'd gone through the past… well, what seemed like forever, Fleur couldn't wait for her wedding. She'd become closer with her fiance's family since the death of Albus Dumbledore, and had started to feel more welcome. Mrs. Weasley, her soon to be mother-in-law, had even offered her a tiara that belonged to their Aunt Muriel, which was currently resting on Fleur's head. She had invited everyone who was important to her and Bill, and knew that it was going to be a spectacular event, one that she'd been dreaming about since she was a little smiled to herself, excited to start her life with the man she loved. Fleur looked at herself once more in the mirror, took a deep breath and crossed her fingers, wishing for good luck. She walked down the stairs, smiling at Ginny, Bill's youngest sibling and only sister, and Gabrielle, her own little sister, who were her two bridesmaids, and motioned to them to tell everyone that she was ready. Ginny ran off to deliver the message, while Gabrielle stayed with her elder sister. The two girls were very close, and Fleur was glad that she would get to spend a moment with her before everything would change.

" _Tu est trés belle, ma sœur. Je t'aime, Fleur_ ," Gabrielle said quickly in French, giving her sister a quick hug.

"I love you too, Gabby," Fleur said, hugging her back. "I'll always love you, no matter what happens."

Soon enough, Ginny came bursting through the door, quickly followed by Fleur's father.

"Everyone is ready," Ginny announced, giving Fleur a quick hug also. "Finally, I'll get a sister!" She exclaimed, looking very excited. "I'm sorry I was so terrible to you before."

"That's okay, Ginny. I'm so glad that we'll be family in just a few moments," Fleur said, smoothing down a stray red hair from Ginny's head. She had never really minded Ginny's snide comments and remarks; she had always viewed Ginny as a sister, and had understood that Ginny was worried about Bill. Fleur couldn't wait to gain Ginny as an official sister, something that she'd been looking forward to since day one.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful," Monsieur Delacour said, taking her hand in his arm.

"Merci, Papa. You look _trés_ handsome."

Ginny and Gabrielle walked out first, followed by the bride and her father. The walked into the front of the tent, and the bridesmaids led the way. When the pair of girls were almost at the front of the tent, Fleur and Monsieur Delacour started walking. Everyone gasped at how radiant Fleur looked; it was true that she was a Veela, but this had nothing to do with her powers. She was in a simple white gown and wore the tiara, but she seemed to _glow_ with the joy and love that she felt. She reached the end of the isle, gave her father a kiss on the cheek, and took Bill's outstretched hand, smiling up at him. She stepped up onto the small platform, and the wizard presiding said some words, but Fleur couldn't really focus on what he was saying. Bill said his vows, quickly followed by Fleur, and then the ceremony was mostly over. The wizard waved his wand, and the balloons nearby popped and stars fell over the couple's head.

""You're my very own prince charming," she said quietly to Bill, reaching up to kiss him. There was a roar of applause in her ears, and she smiled. Things were looking up.

* * *

"Merci, thank you," Fleur said for what seemed like the millionth time that day. People had been congratulating the couple ever since the ceremony had finished, and she was _starving_. Luckily, the waiters had started circulating, so Fleur walked over to one to grab a few mini pies. She thanked the man and shoved one of the pies in her mouth as gracefully as she could, and walked back over to her new husband. She offered him one as well, and Bill accepted it with a quick smile.

"Thanks," He said, devouring it as quickly as she had, if not quicker. "I needed that," he said, smiling at a man with a strange necklace. The man nodded and smiled back, walking over to a girl about Ginny's age wearing a very bright yellow dress complete with a sunflower in her hair.

"That's Xeno Lovegood," Bill murmured to her, tilting his head to motion to the man. "He's one of our neighbors. He's a little… odd," Bill finished.

"He seems nice enough," Fleur said.

"Yeah, I don't know, he just has an air of… untrustworthiness to him. Or maybe that's just me. I don't know." They talked for a little while more, until music started swelling around them. Fleur smiled up at her new husband and quickly snatched Bill's hand. She led him to the dance floor, and they danced for a bit, lost in each other's eyes, until a glowing blue lynx came bounding in. It spoke, though the voice was that of Kingsley Shacklebolt, a member of the Order.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming," it said. People screamed. Fleur couldn't move; it was as if someone had glued her feet to the floor.

"Fleur… Fleur, we've got to move," Bill whispered to her. She turned, looking into his eyes, the terror unmasked in both of their eyes. A crash brought them both back to their senses, and they turned to see a black mass come shooting through the tent. Almost simultaneously, the newlyweds drew their wands, Bill from his sleeve and Fleur from one of the folds in her skirt.

"Protego," Bill shouted, throwing a barrier around them. "We should go!" He shouted to Fleur, who was attempting to conjure a Patronus to send to Kingsley.

"No! We have to make sure everyone is safe!" Fleur shouted back, frustrated. Her Patronus Charm was not working. Seeing something dark flash out of the corner of her eye, she turned to face a Death Eater. "Petrificus Totalus!" Fleur screamed, yelling the first spell that came to mind. The Death Eater froze, and hit the ground with a soft-sounding thud. She turned back to where most of the fray was, casting random jinxes and hexes on the Death Eaters. She turned to see her new sister-in-law attempting to duel a Death Eater. Ginny had obviously snuck back in; there was no way Molly or Arthur would let her fight. Fleur steadied herself, and ran away from the barrier, towards Ginny.

"No you don't!" Fleur screamed as the Death Eater casted the Torture Curse. It flew between the two girls, hitting the tent behind them.

"Stupefy!" Both girls yelled simultaneously, hitting their opponent square in the chest. "Ginny! Get out of here! Now!" Fleur said, pushing her away from the tent. "Run! Now!" Ginny nodded, and ran for her life. Fleur went back to Bill, who was still attempting to cast a strong enough barrier.

"Fleur!" He yelled. "Cast your Patronus!"

"Expecto Patronum!" Fleur casted at the same time as Bill, hoping that it would finally work for her. She chose the happiest memory she could possibly think of, which happened to be only mere moments ago, as she and Bill exchanged vows. Something about that memory felt right, and at last, her Patronus appeared. Two glowing falcons came bursting from their wands; their owners looked at each other. Bill's Patronus had always been a falcon, while Fleur's had been a hummingbird for as long as she could had been able to cast one. The falcons flew up to the top of the tent, and Bill's voice came out of his: _Now._ Instantly, twelve wands that belonged to members of the Order raised into the air. Bill gripped Fleur's hand and raised his wand as well. Twelve wands belonging to twelve people cast _Incendio._ The tent burst up in flames, and Fleur started to feel dizzy. She closed her eyes, and when they opened, she was in Shell Cottage, the house she and Bill would live in. Bill was panting, still breathless from the Apparition.

"Order signal we'd worked out before the wedding, just in case," He said in between breaths. "I'm glad we'd planned it out."

"What was the plan?"

"Well, we'd decided that the two-Patronus signal meant that we should burn the tent, and we'd cast fire-repellent charms on the chairs, so that anyone who sat in them would be safe. We also came up with quite a few other plans, just in case. Technically, nothing could really go terribly wrong.

"That was very smart," Fleur commented, taking the tiara out of her hair. "We should check in on everyone."

"Yeah, I'll send a Patronus to everyone soon. Speaking of which, how long has yours been a falcon? I thought it was a hummingbird."

"It was. I don't actually really know, I've never heard of this happening before."

"Wait a second, I think the same thing happened to Tonks."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when she fell in love with Remus, her Patronus changed. It used to be a jack rabbit, but it changed to a wolf."

"Well, if mine changed, then it was only because of my prince charming."

"Oh? And who might this prince charming be?" Bill asked, smirking.

"I think you know," Fleur smiled, kissing him. Things would be tough, and loved ones and friends would get hurt in the war that was getting worse, but Fleur and Bill had each other, and their love to keep them safe.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please review! I'd love to hear from you!**


End file.
